nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miranda Cosgrove
200px|thumb|Miranda Cosgrove (2009) }} }} | Alben = | }} | Quellen Singles = Chartplatzierungen US-Singles }} Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (* 14. Mai 1993 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Filmschauspielerin und Sängerin. Biographie Miranda Cosgrove wurde am 14. Mai 1993 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien geboren. Im Alter von etwa vier Jahren wurde sie von einem Talentscout in einem Restaurant entdeckt, als sie dort anfing zu singen und zu tanzen. Zunächst wurde sie für Werbespots, darunter für Burger King und McDonald’s, verpflichtet, und nahm an Castingverfahren für verschiedene Rollen teil. 2003 gelang ihr der Durchbruch an der Seite von Jack Black in „School of Rock“. 2003 bekam sie die Rolle der Megan Parker in der Nickelodeon-Sitcom Drake & Josh. Seit 2007 spielt sie die Hauptrolle der Carly Shay in der Serie iCarly, ebenfalls von Nickelodeon. Cosgrove absolvierte zudem einige Gastauftritte in weiteren Nickelodeon-Serien wie Zoey 101 und Unfabulous. Sie spielte sowohl in der Sitcom Drake & Josh als auch in der Komödie Deine, Meine & Unsere die Schwester von Drake Bell. Filmografie Filme * 2002: What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Stimme) * 2003: School of Rock * 2005: Deine, Meine & Unsere * 2006: Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (Stimme/Animierte Rolle) * 2006: Keeping Up with the Steins * 2006: The Wild Stallion * 2006: Drake & Josh unterwegs nach Hollywood * 2007: Drake & Josh: Die Riesengarnele * 2008: iCarly: Trouble in Tokio * 2008: Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh * 2009: iCarly: iDate A Bad Boy * 2009: iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx * 2009: iCarly: iQuit iCarly * 2009: iCarly: iHide a Star * 2009: The Wild Stallionhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0492890/ * 2009: iCarly: iMove Out * 2010: iCarly: iSaved Your Life Fernsehserien * 2004: Keine Gnade für Dad * 2004–2007: Drake & Josh * seit 2007: iCarly Gastauftritte * 2007: Zoey 101 * 2007: Unfabulous * 2008: The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl Synchronisation Für den deutschsprachigen Raum wurde Cosgrove anfangs von Adak Azdasht synchronisiert. In der Serie Drake & Josh und Zoey 101 lieh ihr Saskia Neuhaus ihre Stimme. In iCarly wird sie von Rubina Kuraoka synchronisiert. thumb|2009 MTV Video Music Awards Auszeichnungen Für ihre Darstellung in „School of Rock“ war Cosgrove 2004 für den Young Artist Award sowie für den MTV Movie Award nominiert, und gewann beides. Außerdem gewann sie 2008 den Nick Kids' Choice Award in der Kategorie "Lieblingsfernsehserie" (iCarly), jedoch in der Kategorie "Lieblingsschauspieler", in der sie auch nominiert wurde, nicht. Diskografie Singles * Leave It All to Me (iCarly Titelmusik, feat. Drake Bell) * Stay My Baby * About You Now * Headphones On * Adored Rough Mix * Christmas Wrapping * Raining Sunshine (Soundtrack zum Film Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Alben * iCarly Soundtrack Quellen Weblinks * Homepage von Miranda Cosgrove * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Kinderstar Kategorie:Person (Los Angeles) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Frau ar:ميراندا كوسجروف en:Miranda Cosgrove es:Miranda Cosgrove fi:Miranda Cosgrove fr:Miranda Cosgrove he:מירנדה קוסגרוב id:Miranda Cosgrove it:Miranda Cosgrove ko:미란다 코스그레이브 nl:Miranda Cosgrove pl:Miranda Cosgrove pt:Miranda Cosgrove ru:Косгров, Миранда simple:Miranda Cosgrove sv:Miranda Cosgrove tr:Miranda Cosgrove zh:米蘭達·科斯格羅夫